Dark Forest/Roleplay
Talonfang sat alone on a dark rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Talonfang." Jaguarclaw growled slighly. Talonfang repiled flecking the tip of her tail. The thing she liked about this place was that she was the prettest cat, no torn ears or scars. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thinking about yourself again?" she asked. "Maybe." she meowed looking at herself in a slugish river, admiring her own beauty. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "''Your maybe, almost is always yes, isn't it? Anyways you're not that pretty." "Of course I am, no scars, smooth fur, narrow face, glittering eyes, thin." ''she meowed looking at Jaguarclaw at the last part. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "No scars?" she mocked. "Well here!" She raked Talonfang's flank. "Hey, cool down." Talonfang yowled climbing into a tree. "I can't help feeling prettest." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw leapt up the tree. "Not everyone thinks your pretty." "Okay calm down crazy." Talonfang meowed hopping down the tree. "I just think I am, no need to get so worked up, anyway, why are you here?" she asked, wondering what the she-cat might have done. ''Besides attacking for no reason... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I dunno know? Why? Does it matter?" "Just wondering." she meowed and climbed back onto her rock and sat there looking into the dark forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Those petty pieces of Fox-Dung. StarClan made a wrong choice of making Pebble''pelt leader..." she kind of growled to herself. Talonfang felt a bit the same with Creekfrost being made deputy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Still has seven more lives. Not even killing the top supporters helped. I'll get revenge... Someday. And now she on that stupid journey." She glanced up and saw StarClan cats near the border. Talonfang tensed. They were loners, not part of StarClan. She hopped down to them. "What do you think your doing here?" she asked [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing here, ''loners?" she mocked. They were a brown and white she-cat, a black tom, and a gray tom. "What do you care?" the black tom hissed. Millie, the brown one nodded madly. Talonfang lashed her tail. "And what are you doing here?" she asked the black tom. It was her most hated cat, her brother Creekfrost. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:26, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, little 'ol Creekfrost... I've heard about you. Why ain't you in StarClan?" "I didn't want to." Creekfrost meowed. "Maggot face..." Millie hissed under her breath at th two she-cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw noticed another cat approaching. Talonfang flew at Millie and bit her neck, Creekfrost hopped in to help Millie. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw stiffened. ''I smell StarClan... Poppyfennel padded up to the fighting cats. "What's going on here?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze stopped. "C- Creekfrost?" Creekfrost perked his sharp ears up when he heard his name be called by the voice he loved. He turned and saw Stoneblaze standing there with Poppyfennel growling at the other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, Creekfrost. I've missed you, why did you think you didn't deserve it when you do?" Creekfrost padded away from the other cats and sat alone with Stoneblaze. "Because I did not, I killed half my family." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "No, you didn't. Sometimes if the past haunts you don't keep it. Let the past go. It's only going to come back if you keep thinking about it. If you let the past go, you'll feel better, trust me. Thinking about it can be worse than living it sometimes. You deserve StarClan. And I will always love you. Our kits just became warriors. Please..." "They became warriors?" he meowed. He then thought about what she said. "I'll come to StarClan." he meowed. He always seemed to agree with her in the end of everything they argued about. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze purred and licked his cheek. "We should go help Poppyfennel and the other loner with the fight." They went back to the fight. Poppyfennel was yanking Talonfang off Millie. Talonfang jumped away from his claws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze leapt onto Jaguarclaw. "Leave!" she yowled. ---- Jaguarclaw snorted. "Never." Talonfang pulled Jaguarclaw away. "Just leave them." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." she growled. ''Anyways, I don't want revenge on these four... Well maybe Poppysomething since he's from CaveClan... Talonfang bowed to the cats. "Good day." she meowed and ran off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw followed. --- "are you okay?" Stoneblaze asked Millie, seeing the bite near her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine." Millie growled watching the two she-cats pad away. "So can we go to this StarClan?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I admit, it's safer there from Dark Forest. But... Do you believe in StarClan? It's also up to Poppyfennel." Stoneblaze meowed. "Your standing in front of my face so why wouldn't I?" Millie meowed. Poppyfennel nodded. "I guess she can come." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:24, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Follow us." Stoneblaze then mewed. ---- "We must follow them to their new home!" yowled Jaguarclaw. Talonfang flecked her tail. "Nah." she repiled shakily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you want ''revenge at some point in time!?" "They never hurt me, I hurt them, they don't deserve anymore idiots doing more damage to them, I got what I desreved I i desreved to rot here, but I will protect them till I fade." Talonfang meowed laying on her rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Talon's being a bit nice/deserving) "Fine..." (She's showing her true colors) Talonfang watched the StarClan cats march away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Tbh Jaguarclaw wasn't bad, just jealous like Ashfur. I think the Dark forest made her more evil) "What? Wanna go to StarClan?" "No." Talonfang answered. ''Just making sure you don't attack them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, right." "How about you shut your mouth." Talonfang growled whipping her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Let's focus on the newcomers." "We have newcomers?" Talonfang asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "DUR!" "Where?" Talonfang looked around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but I smelled a new not StarClan cat or loner or rogue scent." A mottled brown tom suddenly appeared. Talonfang was too lazy to welcome the cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Another cat followed him. "Welcome." Jaguarclaw growled. "Oh you must be Barktail." Talonfang said while rolling. Barktail nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw stalked around them. "And Mintleaf." "Hello Mintleaf, you have a dumb name." Talonfang commented. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's not as dumb as Barktail. Who has a tail made of Bark?" Jaguarclaw commented. Barktail began to growl. Talonfang rolled around some more, clearly trying to be annoying. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Quit the growling." Barktail walked away. --- Talonfang began to hum. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Ugh." "What? are you jealous of my beauty?" Talonfang asked, grinning. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "No. Humming? Really?!" "What? there's nothing else to do here." Talonfang pointed out and began humming louder. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw walked away. "Was it worth it? Huh? was it!?" Talonfang screamed. "Wait... what am'' I doing....?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (She's going insane) Jaguarclaw licked her paw. "Okay... now for show time!" Talonfang mewed to herself and watched a Dark Forest she-cat walked around, she was white with black points. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:42, November 29, 2015 (UT Jaguarclaw looked at herself. Talonfang pounced on the she-cat with sheathed claws. The she-cat snarled and ranked her pelt. ''Wonder what she did to get here. ''"I see your new." Talonfang mewed. The she-cat cringged. "Yes, I'm Lavastep." she stated. "Well I'm Talonfang, may I ask what brought you here?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw watched Talonfang. "Nothing you need to know." Lavastep growled. Talonfang stared at her. Lavastep at last got up. "Your annoying..." she hissed under her breath while walking away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 21:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw 'accidentally' ran into her. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay